The Girl in the Mirror
by Angel-Goddess
Summary: On a halloween night, Rei gives Usagi a dare. It resulted with Usagi being pulled into a mirror by a girl. Now that she's in the girl's dimension, she realises that she can cross into others' dimensions through mirrors... (Multi-cross)
1. Bloody Mary

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters that will appear in this story. Or the Urban Legend Bloody Mary.

**A/N** Ever heard of the Urban Legend 'Bloody Mary'? Well, if you haven't … here's how it's meant to go.  
If you lock yourself in the bathroom at night, with a candle as your only light, say 'Bloody Mary' thirteen times in front of the mirror at the stroke of midnight. It is said that you can 'summon' the vengeful spirit of a woman that was murdered brutally. If you summon her, she would appear near your left shoulder. She might, slap you, kill you, gouge your eyes out, pull you into the mirror, etc. Yes, it's very scary. I'm known to do stupid things … but that is one thing I'd never ever do! (Unless I was going to commit suicide or something)

**WARNING**: "Bloody Mary" is meant to be a horror story, but I kind of changed it into fantasy story so that it would suit this crossover.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The Girl in the Mirror  
_Chapter One_  
**Bloody Mary

By Angel-Goddess

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Usagi giggled cheerfully as she continued to munch on the candy bars that she had collected during trick or treating. Even at the age of seventeen, this girl was still acting like a child. Today, she had been able to force her friends to dress up and accompany her as she trekked her away across her local neighbourhood jsut as the sun was starting to set, giving off a dark orange glow that slowly faded off into a dark blue as night began to fall across the unusually noisy district of Juuban. Kids in all kinds of costumes were everywhere, whether it be in a small group of friends, or with their siblings or parents.

Usagi was currently dressed as a lady demon. With black bat wings protruding out of her back and dressed in a black gown, she was literally 'dressed to kill'. The dark clothing made her long blonde hair stand out, making it look rather mismatched.

"Ne, don't you guys just love trick or treating?" Usagi squealed happily. Her sapphire eyes were alight with joy as she skipped in barely contained excitement, clutching her large bag full of lollies close to her like a trophy.

"Yup!" Hotaru and Minako cried with enthusiasm as they dug into their bulked candy bags to see waht sort of goodies lied in their depths.

"Careful not too eat too much, your teeth might rot." Michiru warned Hotaru, who just pouted playfully.

There was a murmur from the other senshi, who weren't as enthusiastic about Usagi's earlier question. Usagi sweatdropped at their lack of interest and looked at her raven-haired friend, who looked rather frustrated for some reason. "Ne, Rei-chan, what are you so grumpy about? Don't you like your lollies? You can swap some of them with me if you want…" Usagi offered, trying to lighten the Hikawa priestess' mood.

Rei smirked, "No, it's nothing like that. But I'm finding this rather boring. Hey, Usagi, since it's Halloween, shouldn't we be sharing ghost stories?" She asked, her amethyst eyes shining brightly at the thought. Usagi decided she didn't like the look and bit her lip.

"That's a great idea!" Makoto said suddenly, agreeing wholeheartedly. The other senshi also seemed to perk up at the idea. It was obvious they knew a lot of scary ones.

Usagi tilted her head slightly to the left. "Hm … I don't know… I don't really feel like ghost stories…" she said hesitantly.

Rei poked Usagi in the ribs and winked slyly. "Your not _afraid_ … are you, Odango?" she asked teasingly, knowing full well that the blonde wasn't too keen on ghost stories.

Usagi frowned at her friend, "No, of course not!" She said indignantly, as she crossed her arms and huffed. "We'll tell the stories after we get changed into our pj's!" Usagi announced and immediately regretted it when she caught a glimpse ofRei's eyes, which wereglinting in mischief.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…and then she realised …" Haruka paused for a dramatic effect as she stared around the circle of attentive senshi slowly.

Usagi gulped and huddled closer to Minako, letting out a small whimper. "R-Ruka-chan …w-what happened? What did she r-realise?" Usagi stuttered, her eyes wide as her heart thumped hard against her chest.

"Yeah, tell us!" Minako cried, "I can't stand the tension!"The other blonde complained whilegripping onto Usagi's arm fretfully, mirroring Usagi's petrified expression.

The senshi were in a circle, dressed in their pj's and wrapped up snugly in their sleeping bags. The only light that filtered in the dark room was the small torch that Haruka held under her chin to set a 'mysterious and horrific' atmosphere. It just so happened that outside a thunderstorm had started, and there were occasional flashes of lightning and the loud rumbling of thunder rolling, adding an extra creepiness to the mood in the room.

Usagi looked at Hotaru and sweatdropped, realising the small girl was listening to this without even batting an eyelash. Her crystalline blue eyes shifted to Rei, who was eagerly waiting for the rest of the storyline. The other senshi seemed just as interested; except for Ami who was clutching her pillow so tightly her knuckles were white.

Haruka closed her eyes and emitted an evil laugh, turning of the torch with an audible click, "… She wasn't _ALONE_!" Haruka finished with a loud voice the exact time thunder boomed loudly outside and lightning flashed - illuminating the room for a split second.

Usagi and Minako shrieked in pure terror, clinging onto each other tightly.

The other senshi laughed nervously as Makoto turned the nearest lamp on. The two blondes breathed a sigh of relief as light flooded into the room, feeling their tense muscles relax slowly.

"Mina-chan, you gripped my wrist pretty tightly. It's all red…" Usagi said, with a sweatdrop as she examined the red mark on her pale creamy skin when she had untangled herself from Minako's death grip. The said girl just laughed and muttered a meek 'sorry'.

Rei was clapping, obviously impressed. "Wow, Haruka. You're a great horror story teller!"

Haruka grinned almost boastfully as she accepted the compliment so graciously presented to her. "Are you kidding? I'm the best!" she gloated proudly.

Rei rolled her eyes, "Ohoho, I wouldn't be too sure. You haven't heard my story … yet…" she endedin a whispery voice that sent shivers up the odangoed blonde's spine.

Usagi gulped. No, she didn't like this at all.

Rei's amethyst eyes flicked to Usagi, her eyes dancing in mirth. "Odango, I know you're scared. You might want to leave the room for this story."

Usagi glared, "I'm _not _scared! The stories aren't even true!" she protested, indignant.

Rei's smile turned into a smirk. "Oh … that's where your wrong, Odango. This story is an urban legend … it happened _many_ years ago…"

Usagi frowned, trying to hide her uneasiness. "I'm not falling for that, Rei. I'm not a baka!"

"Alright then. Don't say I didn't warn you if you can't sleep tonight. Mako-chan, please turn off the lamp. Haruka-san, the torch, please?" Rei took charge immediately.

"Have you guys ever heard of, 'Bloody Mary'?" Rei asked them. Seeing them all shaking their head 'no', she continued. "Well, then … I'll start …"

"There were three girls. It was the night of Halloween and the weather outside was stormy and dangerous. They were playing truth or dare…"

Usagi started to worry. _It sounds like us in a way …spending a night at a friend's house on a Halloween night, and the weather outside is stormy … Baka Usagi … Rei is just purposely scaring you!_ She scolded herself for acting like such a coward.

"One of the girls was dared to go intothe bathroom, with only a candle as her only light. She was to chant, "Bloody Mary" thirteen times in front of the mirror at the stroke of midnight …"

Usagi's eyes immediatelyflickered towards the digital glow-in-the-dark watch on Ami's wrist to check the time.She freaked and wished she hadn't even looked. It was ten minutes to midnight.

"She was known to do reckless things, and she did just that. She locked herself in the bathroom. The candle's glow cast shadows in the empty, silent bathroom. She looked at the watch on her wrist. It wasten seconds to midnight. She watched as the second hand continued it's way … as soon as she saw it hit twelve, she started chanting, 'Bloody Mary'…"

Usagi clenched her fists so hard that she was sure she had probably drawn blood.

"…once she said 'Bloody Mary' for the thirteenth time... a lady appeared near the left side of her shoulder! The lady had cuts everywhere. Even on her face. Blood slowly trickled down the lady's face. Petrified, the girl couldn't even open her mouth to scream for help. The lady's bloodshot eyes widened and narrowed at the girl…and the candle flickered out … leaving the girl in total darkness …"

Usagi shivered, goose bumps were appearing on her arms. She squeezed her pillow tightly. Thunder cackled almost maliciouslyoutside, making the entire group jump.

"The girl's two friends were laughing. They thought it was stupid. They waited until it was five minutes past midnight, before they started to get worried about their friend. They tried to open the bathroom door, but it wouldn't open. They knocked furiously, calling out to their friend that it was no longer funny and that she should get out already. They got scared when they heard nothing…"

"But wasn't there a parent in the house?" Ami questioned, her blue eyes wide with fear.

Rei shook her head, "They were home alone … just like we are, right now."

"They decided that maybe their friend would finally get tired of it and come out after a while, so they went to bed. In the morning, they expected to see their friend in the sleeping bag next to them. But she wasn't. They walked back to the bathroom to find it still locked. One of the girls had enough and kicked the door as hard as she could. Since the house was old, the door gave way easily with a moaning creak…" Rei stopped and closed her violeteyes for effect.

The senshi were all silent. Waiting for theconclusionof the spine-chilling story dubbed as an 'urban legend'.

"They found their friend, dead on the floor, her eyes had been gouged out and numerous cuts covered her body from top to bottom, blood flowing from every cut."

Usagi couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her. There was no way she would ever get to sleep now! She tried to be brave and cover up her whine in embarassment by announcing aloud, "That's such a stupid story, Rei-chan! I could do it, and nothing would happen to me!"

Rei's eyebrows rose, "You'd do it then? It's-" Rei shined the torch on the clock to see the time, "-three minutes to twelve, you have enough time to do it… if your not scared that is …"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minako bawled and held onto Usagi's waist. "_No_! Don't do it, I can't stand seeing dead people! Don't give me nightmares, Usa-chan! _Noooo!_ I don't want you to die!"

Usagi sweatdropped and pried her friend's hands away from her waist. "Mina-chan, it's just a stupid story. It's not real and I'll prove it to you guys. I won't lock the door, ok? I'll also chant it loudly, so that you can hear me. After thirteen times, bust into the bathroom just in case, ok?" She instructed them in a confident voice. If only she felt just as confident as her voice...

Haruka looked worried, "I don't know, Koneko… maybe you shouldn't..."

Usagi raised an eyebrow, "Ruka-chan, you're worried about thefake story?" She questioned, surprised.

Haruka blushed and coughed, "No, of course not!" The tall woman immediately denied in fear of being ridiculed and looked down at by the younger senshi.

"Here's the candle, Odango." Rei handed Usagi a ready lit candle. _I can't believe Usa-chan's going to go through with it. I bet she's going to chicken out at the twelfth 'Bloody Mary' anyway._ Rei thought to herself in mild surprise at the blonde's courage. _Besides, I high doubt that anything will happen. I mean, Grandpa tends to tell me really stupid stories._ Despite those relieving thoughts, Rei couldn't help but feel a slight doubt but quickly brushed it off. _Hm, I'm just being stupid, now._

"Ok, I'm ready!" Usagi took a deep breath and went inside the bathroom. Before she closed the door, she turned around and said, "Rei, you owe me!"

Usagi put the candle near the sink and looked at the glow and the dark watch Ami had lent her. She could feel her colour drain from her face,_Ten seconds to midnight. Just like in Rei's story …_

She watched as the candle's flame flickered slightly, casting eerie shadows in the bathroom and making them move around to the silent rythm of the tiny flame. It hadn't started, and already she was scared stiff. Usagi started to sweat when she realised there was only five seconds to go. Usagi looked at her reflection in the mirror, watching the light dance across her face every time the tiny flame moved.

She looked at the watch._Three …two …one._

Usagi started to chant, "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary …" Usagi gulped and continued.

-:-

She stuttered as she said the tenth one. "B-Bloody Mary … B-B-Bloody M-Mary-" Usagi paused very briefly. _This is going to be the last two…_ She closed her eyes tightly and said very fast, "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary!" _There … thirteen …_

She waited for a little while before opening one eye. Nothing happened. She laughed nervously in attempt to rid herself of the paralysis that had gripped her for a moment. "Just as I thought, Rei was just being stupid." She assured herself with a deep breath. Usagi looked at her pale reflection, before her blue eyes widened in complete horror. Her throat was tight and she couldn't utter a single sound. If she couldn't make a sound, how would she scream for help? Usagi's mind started to race furiously in panic, andrenaline flowing through her veins._ Do something, do something! _Her mind screeched but her body just wouldn't respond.

A teenager her age stared at her, a small smile etched on her face. She was on the left side of Usagi's shoulder. But she wasn't covered in blood. Usagi turned around, there wasn't anyone behind her! She turned back to the mirror and nearly fainted in shock. The woman's head was now out of the mirror, her hands were reaching out for her. A gust of wind fro nowhere suddenly blew into the enclosed room; the candle flickered out of life.

Usagi tried to step back, but she couldn't move. _Kami-sama, I'm going to die!_ Usagi screeched in her mind. She felt icy cold hands grip onto her shoulders.

"Finally, some company…after so many years …" The soft whispery voice was coming from just inches in front of Usagi's face. She heard a knock. _Minna-chan! Hurry! Get in here! _Usagi begged in her mind. She felt her feet leave the ground and she was pulled into a cold substance.

"Usagi, _NO_!" Usagi dimly heard a familiar voice before she blacked out of fright.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The senshi heard Usagi cry out the last two 'Bloody Mary's' very quickly. They waited in anticipation, ready to burst into the bathroom in case they heard a scream. But all they heard was a nervous chuckle and a soft muttering.

The senshi sighed in relief; the stupid story wasn't real after all.

"Well, Rei. I've got to admit, that was some story! You really had _me_ going there when Usagi did it." Haruka said, lightening the tension in the air.

"Yeah! Same here!" Minako agreed, relief obvious on her face. All the senshi chuckled good-naturedly.

"Something's not right…" The soft-spoken voice was from little Hotaru. They all looked at her. She had a serious face. She knocked on the door, "Usagi? Get out of there." She said, a frown on her youthful face.

They didn't get an answer. Hotaru immediately opened the door. The senshi all gasped, Usagi's body was already halfway into the mirror.

"Usagi, _NO!_" Rei cried in horror.

Makoto, who was the closest, reaacted first andgrabbed onto Usagi's foot and tried to pull. The other senshi immediately snapped out of their stupor and grabbed onto Makoto or Usagi's other foot.

"You will not have her!"A whispery voice hissed in anger. They all looked at the source in shock only to find a pretty teenager with long black hair and angry dark blue eyes in the mirror, pulling Usagi in by the arms.

"Ha! As if! Usagi's my best friend. You better let go of her, or you'll experience just how harmful fire can be!" Rei snapped back at the woman, her own amethyst eyes burning with fury.

"Nothing can harm me! _Nothing_!" The teen countered. She held one of her hands out to the senshi, as if trying to stop them. An invisible force threw the senshi back.

"No! Usa-mama!" Hotaru cried, her dark amethyst eyes collecting tears. "No!"

The senshi watched in horror as their friend and princess completely disappeared into the mirror with the victorious teenager that smirked their way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Usagi opened her eyes wearily. Everything was blurry. _What on earth happened?_ She thought as she blinked her blurry eyes to clear them. She was aware of the fact that she was currently in a very white room, and was lying on a feather-soft, silk bed. _Where am I? How did I get here? … Everything is so muddled…_

"Welcome to my home …" A silvery voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

Usagi looked up and her blue eyes widened considerably. "Y-You!" she gasped, panic lining her voice.

The black haired beauty raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Me?"

"You're Bloody Mary!" Usagi screeched. The girl looked visibly upset at the words and Usagi felt guilty. "Uhh … I'm sorry if I said anything hurtful." She apologised uneasily.

The girl nodded and smiled, her dark blue eyes sparkling. "What's your name? Mine's Mary!"

Usagi sweatdropped. She kind of figured. "My name's Usagi."

"Usagi, hm? That's a nice name." Mary complimented.

Usagi smiled. She studied the girl in front of her carefully. It was odd. She thought that Bloody Mary was meant to be ugly, old, covered in blood and merciless. Usagi couldn't help blurting out a curious question. "Why aren't you old and covered in blood?"

The girl's eyes dark blue eyes darkened and it nearly looked black, making Usagi cringe. "I'm not like that … that's just what many think …"

Usagi looked confused. "Huh? But what about the story of you killing a girl and scratching her eyes out?" Usagi whimpered.

The girl's lip quivered, and she bowed her head down, so Usagi couldn't see her features. "I never did that! I don't even kill them! When I appear … people just … die of fright …"

"What about gouging the eyes out?" Usagi pestered.

"I don't do that! People just make that up to make it more scary!" Mary protested, looking up. She was now crying. Usagi's stomach sank. She didn't mean to hurt her. "If I killed people, don't you think I would've killed you?" Mary asked.

Usagi nodded, seeing the point. "Sorry for accusing you…"

Mary waved the apology off. Wiping her blue eyes, she looked at Usagi. "Um … you wanna explore?" She asked her new companion.

Usagi looked hesitant. "Uh … okay … w-why not?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once they walked out of the room, Usagi saw a blast of colours. It looked like the Moon Kingdom Palace! The wall was made out of pearly marble and was cut and shaped so finely.

"You live here?" Usagi gasped.

"Yes … alone …" Mary replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. Usagi felt sorry for the girl.

Mary took her to a room, and Usagi struggled to catch her breath. The room was filled with endless mirrors. "Wow …"

Mary smiled, seeing Usagi's face fill with wonderment."Look into one." She urged.

Usagi did, giving into her child-like curiousity. Her mouth dropped open in wonder. She was looking straight into somebody's bathroom as if she was looking into a window. "Nani? I … I'm on the other side of the mirror!" She realised.

Mary nodded, "Yes, you are."She affirmed.

A handsome teenage boy with light brown hair that nearly looked like sandy-blonde entered the bathroom. Mary gasped in panic, "Hide!" She uttered and ducked. However, Usagi, who got confused, merely stayed standing, abefuddled expression on her face.

"Huh?"

The boy turned his head to look at the mirror and hisbrown eyes widened in disbelief. He was staring straight at Usagi. Usagi blinked at him and frowned slightly in perplexity. _He can't see me … can he? Maybe he's gawking at his reflection…_ Usagi shrugged. She tilted her head and continued staring at him in interest, wondering what he would do.

"Usagi, you idiot! Get _down_!" Mary cried in alarm, tugging lightly on Usagi's pyjama bottoms.

Usagi just stared down at Mary in bewilderment before looking up again, only to find the teenage boy was a lot closer than before.

"Setsuna? Where are you?" A melodic voice asked.

Usagi looked around, "Setsuna-chan?" she asked, thinking that Setsuna might take her back home.

"Idiot! He can hear you!" Mary hissed, looking desperate to try and stop Usagi from doing or saying anything else.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(A/N: I don't own Setsuna or Sara Mudou, they're from _Angel Sanctuary_.  
h t t p / b i s h o u n e n . i n f o / s e t s u n a / s e t s u n a 3 . j p g  
that's a pic of Setsuna -_winks_- He reminds me of Heero in that picture. Take of the spaces in the link.)

Setsuna Mudou was seeing things. As soon as he had stepped into the bathroom to check his reflection, he, instead saw a gorgeous girl with blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes staring at him innocently as if all was completely normal.

He took a couple of steps closer to the mirror in fascination. It wasn't everyday you saw a gorgeous girl in the mirror.

"Setsuna? Where are you?" Setsuna turned, hearing Sara's voice.

"Setsuna-chan?" Setsuna reverted his attention back to the bewildered looking girl who was looking around her surroundings.

He frowned. _What on earth is going on? How come she's in the mirror? _He thought in confusion. He decided to do something utterly stupid. He knocked on the mirror. "Hello?" He called, sweatdropping.

The girl in the mirror stopped looking around and gave him her complete undivided attention as she stared athimamazement. She pointed to herself. "Who, me?"

Setsuna sweatdropped again. "Yes, you."

"You mean ... you can see and hear me?" The blonde asked, mystified, leaing closer until they were basically eye to eye.

"Uhh … yeah …" Setsuna said slowly unsure of what to say.

"Wow! Instant communication!" The girl cried with a bright smile.

Setsuna couldn't help but grin back at her. Her smile was contagious. "Ne, What's your name?" he asked curiously.

"Usagi. What about you?" she asked.

"Setsuna. How did you get inside the mirror?" he touched the glass, half expecting his hand to go through. He was slightly disappointed when he found that it was still solid under his fingertips.

"Anno … I don't know," Usagi said slowly, "Should I?"

Setsuna couldn't help letting out a short laugh. Something told him this girl wasn't very bright. But she was still very sweet. "Yeah, I mean if you've been-"

Sara's head poked into the door, interrupting Setsuna from continuing his sentence. "There you are, Setsuna. Mum wanted you to go out and pick up something-" Sara stopped short and looked at him with a frown,noticing that he was unusally close to the mirror and one of his hands were touching it it."What _are _you doing? I knew you were vain, but I didn't think you'd actually try and hug yourself with the use of a mirror." She teased with a grin.

Setsuna turned pink. "Get out, and tell mum I'll go pick it up in a little while."

Sara shrugged and closed the bathroom door, leaving him alone with his new friend.

"Come on, Usagi,"

Setsuna looked at the mirror, only to see his new friend being dragged off by a girl with black hair. "Wait!" He cried. He briefly wondered why he had gotten attached to the blonde in such a short time.

"What do you want?" The girl with black hair snarled at him.

Setsuna took a step back. _Fiesty…_ he thought. "When do I get to see you again?" He was directing his question to Usagi.

She blinked at him. "You want to see me again?" she asked incredulously. Seeing his nod, she shrugged. "Dunno…"

The two girls disappeared from view and Setsuna found him staring at his reflection once again. He shook his head. He suddenly felt stupid. Maybe he was going crazy?

"Usagi! Don't ever, _ever_, do that again!" Mary cried.

Usagi looked upset and guilty. "Why not? What harm can it do?" she asked. She looked like child being told off for taking a cookie from the cookie jar.

Mary sighed. "Most people heave very … um … weak hearts. They might die if you just suddenly appeared in heir mirror. I mean, how would you feel if you were in the toilet of the bathroom, and a face just appeared in your mirror?"

Usagi turned dark red. "Oh."

"You were lucky the boy didn't die of a heart attack." Mary scolded.

"Mary? Can I step out of the mirror?" Usagi asked, looking thoughtful.

Mary blinked. "I'm not sure. I know I can't unless I've been summoned …"

Usagi looked impishly at Mary. "Can I give it a try?"

Mary looked uncomfortable. "I already said that you could give someone a heart attack. It's not everyday a person pops out of the mirror, you know!"

"Please?" Usagi pleaded.

Mary sighed, "Okay, fine. When you're done, just go back to your room. You know the way." The black haired beauty got up and left the room.

Usagi crept past a lot of mirrors, trying her best not to keep out of the people in the mirrors' sight.

Seeing a completely deserted looking bathroom in the mirror, she grinned and put a hand onto the smooth surface. She was partly surprised when her hand went through. Usagi realised that it was that same cold substance that she had felt when Mary pulled her into the mirror. Usagi withdrew her hand and jumped in with a childlike squeal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN**: I think I'll turn this into a multi-cross until I make up my mind on the main crossover. Lucky Usagi, getting so many bishounen during that time.  
So you've already met one bishounen. Setsuna …! I think I'll change it so that he falls for Usagi instead of going after his sister -_Shudders_-.

It's going to be hard to choose the pairing … anyway, if you have anysuggestions of different anime that I can cross this over with, just write it in your review with the bishounen(s) of your choice.  
**I've decided to cross it with:  
Final Fantasy VII, VIII and X  
Fruits Basket  
Gundam Wing  
Weiss Kruez**  
And _probably_ (though somewhat unlikely)  
Fushigi Yuugi  
Ayashi no Ceres  
X – The TV series  
It depends on my mood.

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
aka Tenshi-Megami

Please review.  
I know there's a lot of readers out there who read my stories and don't review at least once.  
One review wouldn't hurt, would it?


	2. Usagi's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor any other anime that pops out randomly.

**AN** OMIGOD! I updated after almost two years! It's shocking to note that I have _so_ many hits for this story, but very little reviews in proportion to that. Come on guys, surely you can do better! I like to hear how bad/good my writing is to you so I can improve and produce better quality stories.

**IMPORTANT**:  
OOC may occur, but I'll try _real _hard to keep them in character for your sake.  
The timeline shall always be messed up before she switches back and forth from places. Bear with me.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**The Girl In The Mirror**  
_Chapter One  
_Usagi's Dilemma

By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

The glossy tiles of the bathroom loomed quickly to meet her face with a loud crash.

"_Itai_!" Usagi cried out in pain, shooting up and holding her nose in her hands with a whimper. Surely it was bleeding from the impact that it had hit the floor now... She just hoped that it wasn't bent out of shape. Okay, so jumping in like a crazy fool headfirst wasn't a very good idea, but my goodness! She was _really_ in someone's house! It wasn't a dream; she could actually get into people bathrooms and bedrooms through the various full-length mirrors that were hanging off the walls.

A rather humorous scene popped up in her head at the possibilities of having the power to cross into people's homes through a mirror. She couldn't suppress the snigger that bubbled up as her wild imaginative brain conjured up various scenes.

_A fat man was sitting down, eating a thick-crusted pizza with meat toppings as his dull eyes bore into the television that featured a couple announcing their undying love for each other. All of a sudden a leg just popped out of the full-length mirror that wasconveniently placed on the wall. The man turned and was frozen in place, unable to do anything as he watched the other pair of the leg pop out. A girl oozed out of the mirror with slick movement and started making her way to him, a smile on her face. The man opened his mouth and screeched, dropping his pizza onto the floor and quivering as she neared. "No! _Nooo…_! Take my children instead!" _

Usagi started laughing like a wild animal, not bothering to quieten her voice until she heard a loud voice just outside the door. She gasped, choking as she stopped her laughter short and hurriedly got up on slightly unstable legs to try and jump back into the mirror. It was a good thing that she tried a dive motion instead of shoving her face in first like she had done earlier because her hands came into contact with the hard, solid, cold substance of firm glass with a loud crack. Her fingers were almost dislocated from the action but that was the least of her worries at the moment. Panic gripped her.

Why couldn't she get back in! This was a disaster!

Hearing the footsteps nearing and the door handle slowly twist, Usagi hastily jumped into the shower nearby to take refuge, flicking the curtains with one swoop of her hand to cover her shaking form from the sight of anyone that might unexpectedly open the door. She held her breath, completely disregarding the throbbing of her nose as she tried to calm her raging heart. She huddled into the corner, forcing herself to quieten despite her nervousness as the person came in and closed the door, locking it.

Uh oh. Not good, _not _good.

Her sharp ears clearly heard the distinct sounds of cloth dropping onto the smooth floor. Her face burned cherry red as fresh blood ran up to her head. She could literally hear the blood pumping in her ears.

The person was stripping! _Argh_!

"I gotta hurry, my game's gonna be on soon." A husky male voice rang out from the other side of the curtain that Usagi was sheltered behind.

If it were possible, her face glowed a darker red. The person was a male… and by the sound of his voice, possibly a young male.

_Even worse!_

Oh, her poor virgin eyes! What would her beloved Mamo-chan say if he knew what had happened?

_"WHAT? Did you see him? Was he bigger than me?"_

_"Huh? Bigger? You mean …taller? Mamo-chan, I don't get it." Chibi Usagi exclaimed, tilting her head to the side in question. Blue eyes wide._

_"… Never mind…"_

She knew was going to happen next so she closed her eyes tightly and covered her hot face with her hands to protect herself and the unknown male from further embarrassment. Just as she did, there was a clear-cut sound of the shower curtain being pulled to the side.

"Huh! _Argh_! Wha- why, how… What in the hell?" Embarrassed and shocked, the male could only stutter for a few seconds as she shyly turned away from the voice, her eyes still squeezed shut.

Usagi heard a material being pulled from somewhere and she guessed the man whose personal space she had intruded on had grabbed a towel to cover himself up with. She couldn't help the whimper that escaped her. "Please don't hurt me." She wailed pleadingly. "I didn't see anything!"

There was silence between them for a while.

"You can open your eyes…" was the wry tone in teenager's voice.

Usagi shook her head, "N-no…" she choked out, terrified of what she may see. "… I'm scared...!"

There was an indignant noise, "Scared? _I _should be the one scared with a random female sitting in my shower!"

"I-it wasn't on purpose, really…" She explained, sweatdropping.

"Just open your eyes, it's okay. Now, how'd you get in?"

She carefully opened one on her eyes to double check that the boy was in fact wearing something. Sure enough, a towel was wrapped securely around his waist. She opened her other eyes and tilted her head, her eyes running up his … ahem, very _well _toned six-pack chest and coming to a rest on his boyishly handsome face that was accented by oceanic blue eyes. Usagi gulped. _Oooh… nice. Hey, what the…! Usagi, you evil girl! Think Mamo-chan ... Mamo-chan… ah yes…Mamo-chan…_ her eyes clouded over, thinking about her gorgeous boyfriend.

"-listening to me?"

Usagi snapped out of her stupor. "Huh?" she uttered unintelligibly.

The boy sweatdropped. "I guess that means no. Tell me, how did you get in." He questioned once again, curiousity unsatisfied. It wasn't usual to walk into your bathroom to take a shower and finding a stranger curled up in your shower.

Usagi pointed at the mirror behind him and he glanced at it, perplexed. "Through there."

This wasn't getting anywhere. "… Do I look stupid to you?" he dryly intoned.

"No! I swear I came from there!"

Tidus made a move to kneel down next to her.

The towel moved up a little at the movement and Usagi automatically screamed and shielded her eyes with her arm although she didn't see anything. "S-scary!" She exclaimed.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Tidus sweatdropped and looked down at his towel. "Scary?"

He ran his hand through his sandy-blonde hair in exasperation. This girl was rather strange and he immediately knew by her reactions that she wasn't one of his stalker fans as he had first thought. He was sure if she were one of his female fans, she would've probably ripped of his towel by now. He sweatdropped again. Aggressive females these days…

He touched her shoulder and he felt her stiffen. He tried again, "What's your name?"

"U-Usagi…" She stuttered.

"Well, that's a start. I'm Tidus." He introduced himself. This was certainly the first time he'd ever made an acquaintance with someone in a very awkward position that he doubted would ever happen again. "Listen, uhh, Usagi, may I take a shower?"

She shivered and whimpered. "Can I leave first?" She asked meekly, not turning around to face him yet.

Tidus sweatdropped, "Of course you can leave. I never said you had to stay. Now, wait for me in my bedroom, okay?"

When she finally looked at him eye-to-eye close up for the first time, Tidus instantly felt his breath catch in his throat. _She's gorgeous…_

"W-wait… for you… in your b-b-b-bedroom? W-what are you going to do with me?" Tears started to form in those crystalline blue eyes and Tidus flushed dark red, realizing the implications his words must've caused.

Flustered, he hastily amended, "No, no! No, not that way. I would never do that! We're just going to talk, ok? Just talk. Don't worry."

In a flash, the tears that were collecting slowly ceased and she nodded obediently, getting up shakily with Tidus's help and headed out the bathroom, closing the door and leaving him to his thoughts.

_Where did she come from, really?_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi fiddled nervously as she sat on Tidus' massive bed. No doubt this boy was rich. Should she run? Or not?

_"Now, wait for me in my bedroom, okay?"_

She sweatdropped at the scary words. Well, he gave her his word that he wouldn't try anything… but that didn't mean she should trust him straight away. He could be lying… then again; he didn't really look like the type to lie. And her instincts seemed to tell her that she could trust him.

She got up and wandered over to the window, peering out in interest. The sight that greeted her shocked her greatly. "What's all this?"

She wondered if she was even on earth anymore. Where … was she? This place seemed totally alien to what she was used to.

It was just after sunset, Usagi could tell because of the very light orange glow far off in the horizon. Buildings as high as Juuban's skyscrapers towered all around, their lights turning on as the occupants on night shift started to arrive. Looking down, Usagi spotted several high way bridges with busy traffic. She squinted, hang on a moment. Were those cars… floating off the ground? She openly gaped in shock. It was like out of a futuristic story book…

"What's with the shocked look? You think you've never seen Zanarkand before." Tidus' voice rang out amusedly somewhere behind her.

Usagi swivelled around in alarm, as her thoughts were broken.

Tidus, who was dressed in the strangest clothes she had ever seen, closed the bathroom door and peered at her oddly. "What's wrong now?"

The odangoed girl started laughing aloud in mirth. Yellow didn't seem to be much of the boy's colour. It clashed horribly with his nice tan skin. He should opt for a better outfit. "What _is _that ridiculous thing you're wearing?" She couldn't help asking.

An offended look appeared on his face, "Hey, this happens to be my Blitzball uniform, you know. And you can't exactly talk, have you looked at what you're wearing?" he smirked.

The blonde girl glanced down briefly and blushed pink. She was still wearing her pink pyjamas that had pictures of white rabbits chasing after carrots. "Well… I think it's cute." She stuck her tongue out childishly at him. "And you say, Zana-Zanarkand and Blitz…ball?" She rolled the worlds around her mouth in an attempt to pronounce them. "What are those?"

His ocean blue eyes widened in disbelief at her words, "You're kidding, right?"

"…"

"W-where have you been?"

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Is there any way at all we can get her back?" Mamoru asked, worried sick. _Usagi, hold on… I'll save you no matter what it takes._

"There's absolutely no way we can get into the mirror unless we use that 'Bloody Mary' chant again," Ami thoughtfully supplied. Her azure eyes saddened, "But… I don't think Mary would take any of us into her world as she's already seen our faces."

Makoto jumped up, "Hey, I have an idea!" She turned to the raven-haired man, "Mamoru-san, _you _can do it! You can summon Mary and hopefully she'll drag you into her world too! She hasn't seen you yet, so there's still hope for us to get hold of Usagi!"

"Yeah! That's right!" Minako agreed, a grin cracking her face.

Mamoru immediately nodded in agreement to the suggestion. "Alright, I'll do it."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi felt sick. All this rocking of the boat made her feel so … queasy.

Tidus had decided to take her along to one of his Blitzball games to 'educate' her and just so that she wouldn't be bored just lying around in his house. Though Usagi secretly thought that the real reason was that he didn't want to leave her in his house just in case she destroyed it fiddling with all kinds of "neat stuff". She sweatdropped, recalling what had happened earlier.

_"Ooh, what's this?"_

_"No! Don't touch that!"_

_A large blast was later heard, soot flying everywhere._

_"Usagi!"_

_"I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"_

_The girl soon started wailing._

It wasn't her fault everything was so different here compared the normal things back at home. She clutched her stomach, feeling its contents slosh about to the rhythm of the vessel. Up, down, side to side… up, down. Ohh… yuck…

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Tidus asked, putting a friendly hand on her shoulder.

She couldn't help but glare slightly sourly at him. "Do I look okay?"

He laughed good-naturedly, "You look kinda pale."

She groaned and ran to the side of the small boat in case anything happened.

"Just don't get any on your outfit that I bought you." Tidus advised sympathetically, rubbing her back awkwardly with one hand to help soothe her motion sickness.

-:-

Thankfully, it wasn't long until they reached their destination.

"Tidus-sama! Tidus-sama!"

"Uwa! Tidus, marry me!"

"I love you, Tidus!"

"Tidus, teach me how to Blitz!"

Usagi stared as a huge crowd of Tidus-lovers ran forward to the dock to meet him and gush over him. "You're this popular?"

Tidus seemed to puff up with delight. "Why of course, there's not a single person in the world who's never heard of me." He bragged rather egotistically.

She cast him an odd stare. "I haven't heard of you." She reminded him sardonically.

"Well… you're just not with it." He joked, tugging somewhat affectionately at one of the long streamers of her hair. She scowled up at him and he grinned down kindly. "Come on, we're off to the stadium. You're gonna love it!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

**AN **You know, the only reason this chapter appeared was because I was reading the reviews!  
Well, guys, review, please. Or I highly doubt there would be more chappies! Muahahaha!

I've decided to cross it with:  
**Final Fantasy VII, VIII and X  
Fruits Basket  
Gundam Wing  
Weiss Kruez**  
And _probably (though somewhat unlikely)  
_Fushigi Yuugi  
Ayashi no Ceres  
X – The TV series  
Some suggested anime from readers:  
Gensomaden Saiyuki, DNAngel, Spiral, Yu-Gi-Oh, Beyblade, Boys Be, Gravitation, CCS, Tenchi Muyo, Chobits.

**Yami Nocturna** – Wow! Really? You're writing an X/SM crossover! I wanna read! Let me read, let me read! –_Eyes go big and starry_-  
**Julia** – Glad to hear that you loved every minute. –_Giggles_- You freaked out during Rei's story? Well, my friend said it gave her goosebumps. Hehe. Think I could make a good ghost story teller? Yu-Gi-Oh or Beybalde? We'll see, we'll see.  
**Chibi Pyro Duo** – Aw! Thank you for your very nice comment. I hope Usagi or Tidus weren't OOC here… tell me if I go too far, okay?  
**Hyper Bunny16** – Thanks for the encouragement and your review! It means a lot to me.  
**sombra del corazon** – Oh tanks for your review! So kind of you! … Uhh… What site?  
**LunarPrincess** – Ahahah! Tenchi Muyo would actually be pretty funny. Omigod, Chobits! Lol, that would be hilarious. But I don't want to take Chii's lover away from her. -_Pouts_- But yeah, Hideki is soooo funny! He is really perverted, aye. XD**  
Silver kitty - **-_Sweatdrops in embarassment_- uhh, yeah, in time for Halloween... ahahaha…  
**Kitoky** – That's an awesome website. Lol, some of those are really interesting. Thanks for the link! Thanks for the kind review too!  
**SailorVeggie SailorAnime** - I don't really know what the pairing will end up being at the moment. But we'll see, won't we. Hehe.  
**Liquid Ice** – Planet Ladder? I haven't heard of it actually, but if you can explain to me what it is or send me pics of the guys… I think we could make a little deal. Ahahah…! Yes, I definitely will have Setsuna change his ways. It's just … disgraceful -_gags_- … sinful too.  
**Allyna** – Omigosh, what perfect ideas, I haven't even thought of crossing this with DNAngel, but I have another story plot in mind that will end up being a DNAngel/SM crossover. It'll appear soon… maybe… if all goes to plan. Oh, and Spiral! I've heard of it and the bishies are just to die for! But sadly, I need to know that anime's plot to do a crossover. –_Pouts_- If I knew what Spiral's plot was, I wouldn't hesitate to release a story featuring Usagi in the Spiral world!  
**Duos-Bunnie** – Hehe! Kyou's my fave too! He'll appear soon enough!  
**Ancient-Legend** – Haha, really? So you've heard of the Bloody Mary urban legend then. Heh! Baby blue? Nope, never heard of that. Doesn't sound as scary as Bloody Mary though.  
**Bunnie Mouri **– Usagi come of Farfarello's mirror? Oh goodness, that's a horror story on its own. Lol! FFIX? Never heard of that one. Hang on… has that got a blonde guy as a main character? .Hack would be interesting. Do they have mirrors in the .Hack world? Other than the 'real' world of course! I was actually considering .Hack now that you've mentioned it. Hehe, see how powerful reviews can be?  
**ShinimegamiDuo2** –Aww, I can't do that to the Perfect Soldier, that's just cruel. Haha, his pride will be shattered into a million pieces.  
**FireDevil-IceAngel **– Lol, that's a _lot_ of bishies. I'll see what I can do, yeah?  
**labellily** – Shuldich? … Hmm, we'll see what happens.  
**kimeno-pebols** – Hehe, an avid anime fan! Yay! Although, you really don't need to know the background of the other anime, but it's good to have it, because all this story is going to focus on is mainly the interactions between Usa and bishies, just the way the fluff lovers like it. Or rather… just the way I like it. –_Sweatdrops_-  
**AuthoressCrest **– Ahaha, -_flushes pink_- don't make my head to big! Sorry I haven't been able to update for like… a year and a half. Ahahah! –Sheepish grin- I was actually spurred to add more to this story because I read the reviews O.o Just shows you how powerful reviews can be.  
**Whitesiren** – I _might _do the Ayashi no Ceres cross if lot of people request it. Don't lose hope yet! It's only up to the second chapter… -_sweatdrops_- Thanks fro reviewing!  
**Usagi Asia Maxwell** – Hello! Haven't heard from you in a while! Saiyuki? Hmm, I dunno, I've only ever seen the movie, and I didn't understand it. –sweatdrops- If you give me more of a detailed background of it, I might consider sticking Usagi in there for a little adventure.  
**ArikaMorance** – Ahaha, sorry you're wish wasn't granted for a while. But hey, this is an update, yeah? Thanks for reviewing!  
**Sakyri **– You're right! So many good stories are discontinued! It's so sad. … You think mine fits into that almost elite category? O.o are you sure? Lol.  
**artemis -crescent moon-** - Yes, Setsuna has a thing for his sister. It's really gross. Have you seen Angel Sanctuary yet?  
**Yamazaki Mukosho** – Huh? Sasami? Why? O.o;  
**Flame Ivy Moon** – Lol, calm down. Sorry I couldn't update earlier. Heh. –_sweatdrops_-  
**Purr** – Ehehe, I don't wanan reveal too much of the plot. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Haha, I love Setsuna, he's awesome. I just.. don't like his relationship with a certain someone. –_Sweatdrops_- Yes! Angel Sanctuary/SM crossies are soooo rare! And the ones I've found are pro-Setsuna/Sara. –_Shudders_- Scary that some people actually like that pair…Thanks for your review!  
**vampira, the damned **- -_Laughs_- Sugar high again?  
**themoonmaiden **– Hi! Lol, now way am I gonna leave Usagi in a room with Shigure alone! Haha, the poor girl! Justice League? Ahaha, where did that come from, I was so surprised when you mentioned that.  
**Rhana **– Ooh, that's an interesting request. A Zechs/Usagi .. hmmm, who knows. We'll see, yeah?  
**lizzi-beth,** **Ryen Selenity Caliburn,** **Hikuyo,** **Skittles the Sugar Fairy, Mana-sama**, **cosmoscat, Da, sihi, Alixa Elizabeth Hufflepuff**, **willow, F.A. Star Hawk, thisFEMME, yami-chan(not yugioh), Mizu Kagami, Tuxedo Ducky, FaItHFuL**, **ShiroNekoNyao, hellphoenix, Yami-BakurasChick, Fan #1, DaughterofDeath, IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06, mario mushroomgirl, jamesstutz, lalala, Fariey's Delight, The one wit Spiky Hair **– Thanks so much for reviewing, I am very humbled by your encouragement and suggestions of pairings. It was really hard to write this chapter, I didn't know what anime I should've crossed it with first. I'll let you in on a little secret. This chapter would've never appeared if you guys hadn't reviewed, you know. Ahaha. I was never going to continue this story until I read the reviews and for some reason I felt inspired to write more. See how powerful reviews are? So review if you ever want to see anymore! –_Grins impishly_-

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
Aka Tenshi-Megami

**Please don't forget to review!** I get so many hits yet so little feedback. Come on guys, give me _some _encouragement!  
Constructive criticism is encouraged if need be.  
You may suggest other anime if you wish.


End file.
